Pink Icing Cookies
by The Potter Associates
Summary: Incidents come and go, and Harry Potter knows that better than anyone does. But how easy can it be, to befriend the one behind all of those causes of hurt, of loss? A lot harder than it was, really. Pairings: HD, HrR, GB, PT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone!

Meg and Izzy (A.K.A Potter's Associates) here! This our first fic together! -does a dance-

We both hope you enjoy it and review please!

Anywhore, enjoy my dears.

ARG DAMN TELEMARKETERS!

* * *

Chapter One- Kiss The Ground Before the Enemy 

The dark haired boy got onto the train sighing to himself. He was silent, as had become customary for him. He was in deep thought. The Hogwarts Express lurched to life, and Harry Potter realised the clock tower had struck eleven. At least some thing didn't change. He'd left the Weasley's, Hermione, and the aurors at the station, and had made his way into the train without them. Going slowly from the back of the Express, Harry wanted to see who had come back this year. Small amount, he told himself, mentally counting. Ten Hufflepuffs, about eighteen Ravenclaw's, and… All the Slytherin's. Sighing as he passed the compartment that held Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Ron, and Hermione, he snorted to himself. The whole population of Gryffindor, save himself, were in that one small room. He had expected more… but still The Gryffindors were at home, protecting loved ones. Kicking a door open up near the front of the train, Harry put Hedwig's cage safely on the floor near the corner. Sitting on the seat near the window, he found himself staring out. He almost expected it to be raining, as he always did. But the sun streamed brightly through the window, and his green eyes scanned the clouds ahead. It wasn't going to rain anytime soon, at all. He thought about his last summer with the Dursley's. He had been treated like an equal- almost. And he'd visited Godric's Hollow with Remus, which he'd liked. And… He'd gone to Grimmauld Place, to retrieve the horcrux, the real locket. And destroyed it. But there wasn't much else he could do for now. His thinking took him to Hogwarts. Even without Dumbledore, the school had reopened, McGonagall now running things. But school would be different this year. There wouldn't be optional classes- everyone took the classes that were there. There weren't any first years, so second, third, fourth and fifth years took a class together, and then the sixth and seventh years shared a class. Hermione had been disappointed when they'd cancelled Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies- but she could go to a starting school after Hogwarts to do them again, if she wanted. This year, all classes were compulsory, to 'ready them'. Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Potions were all the classes. And a new one, Healing. Harry had wondered about Divination- but he understood after a moment. Any true Seers would be needed, and needed the training. And with Firenze, it would be a little more effective. Defence this year would be slightly better- the class would be taught by many teachers- as would a lot of classes. Defence saw Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, and Bill lending a hand- as well as Harry, who had been asked. Charlie would be helping out in Care of Magical Creatures, which reassured a lot of people. Transfiguration saw the Weasley twins lending a hand, as did Charms. Harry sighed slightly. The downside to the year. The fact that he had to juggle so many things. Horcruxes, and extensive classes. And there was no Quidditch. Ah, he missed flying... The thought of flying sent Harry back to thinking of Godric's Hollow, and his father. Losing himself in thought again, the seventeen year old Boy Who Lived was lost to the world.

He had come back this year. He didn't even know why- maybe it was the dark Lord down his back, always glaring at him, always making sure he was close. He hated the man, no longer his hero and more his enemy. He hadn't killed Dumbledore, could you blame him? Dumbledore's words haunted him, in his nightmares and even in his waking hours. He didn't have his usual shine, his face was much more pale then usual, his hair wasn't at all tame, all over his face and messy. It was still platinum blonde, but it wasn't as nice.

He had opted for a carriage at the front, that way he would be seen by less. He didn't want to be bombarded by even the smallest group of people asking him if he was a Death-Eater, or if he planned to destroy Hogwarts. In truth, he now planned just the opposite- to leave the world alone. He paused upon the window of one of the carriage doors, staring in at the dark haired male that had caused a lot of strife between him and his loved ones. He would not go in to make war, but of course he would be entering reluctantly. Most of the carriages had more then one person in them, and however much he hated people, he didn't want to be entirely alone. "Potter." He muttered the name as he slid the door open and made his presence known. He doubted he'd be greeted with much nicety. The green eyes of the boy he'd addressed snapped away from the window, and Harry Potter glared. He seemed speechless for a moment, and then a hissing sound... It was Harry! "Malfoy... Get the... Hell... out of here..." His face was contorted with fury and hurt, and he seemed so angry, he hadn't even remembered that there was such a thing as magic. His hands had balled into fists, and the raven-haired teenager looked like death itself. His face twisted with anger, and his lack of eating and sleeping made the boy seem even smaller and skinnier than before. But there was a new shine to his eyes- something dangerous that hadn't been there before. Draco frowned at him; he had expected that of course, to be shunned away. "Calm yourself, Potter," he said rather calmly, which was a definite change. "I came in here to sit down and get to the castle- not to make war with you," he mumbled, once more speaking calmly, trying not to blow his head and start growling like a madman. He sat down across from Harry. The other boy had changed, Draco noted. He looked almost like him, just as skinny, just as dead.

He had no idea that Harry had been in the room with him and Dumbledore, but it was evident by how Harry was acting that he knew a lot more then Draco thought. "I shall not bother you, if you don't me too." The blond gave him a look that said 'I don't want to harm your precious head Mr Potter,' while his mouth spoke the words. Harry slowly released the tense feelings that he had. He looked away, not able to stand he sight of the other person in the compartment. Staring back out of the window with haunted eyes, he reached a finger into Hedwig's cage again, petting her soft feathers. He hadn't noticed the change in the blond- all he'd noticed was that Draco Malfoy, the bastard who'd caused to much trouble, had come in. But he didn't feel like fighting. Not today, anyway.

Draco kept his eyes out the window. Occasionally he would glance at Harry, just to see if he was still in a blind rage, but apparently that feeling had cooled down. Draco didn't attempt to even talk though, in case the other would snap and go nuts. You couldn't trust the silent types, he thought to himself humourlessly.

The ride however, was a very slow and rather boring one, and he was itching to do something by the time twelve came around. "Potter, be a dear and go found out when that damn food trolley is going to come by?" Of course he was testing him, seeing how he would act before he even tried insulting him or anything of that nature. He couldn't help being an arsehole; he was born that way.

Flipping the other boy the finger, Harry stood up, stalking outside. Coming back about ten minutes later, he jerked a thumb at the hallway. "Lunch lady." He sat back down, a stony look on his face. He himself could be an utter arsehole too- just a different type. Not knowing why he didn't just move to another compartment, Harry sighed, letting Hedwig out of her cage, to sit on his knee. She knew he wasn't happy, and gave a glum hoot in reply to his feelings. Draco moved outside and grabbed a several cauldron cakes. No, he wasn't hungry, but food was essential for life. In any case, he wanted to live. Coming back into the compartment, he stared at Hedwig with slight disgust. Animals shouldn't be allowed in trains, but then again, that was his own fault for sitting in here. "Peace offering Potter," he growled softly and shoved a cauldron cake at him. "Take it or leave it." Sitting back down and set the other three on his lap and chewed one of them with dislike. He hated the trolley food- but his mother wasn't around much to pack him the great food he usually ate. He would be getting a lot less mail and very few presents this year for sure…

Blinking in surprise, Harry looked away for a moment. When he thought Malfoy wasn't looking, he picked up the food, taking a bite. Yeah, he accepted the food- but only because he was hungry, he told himself. Flushing a little, he put it back on his knee, looking down. This year would be confusing. No Sirius... No Dumbledore... No Ginny, Ron or Hermione, by the looks of it either... When had life become so hard? Blinking back hot tears, Harry mentally cursed himself. He wasn't a wimp- at least, he wasn't supposed to be one.

The blonde stared out at the flourishing countryside. A small smile curled its way upon the corner of his mouth as he saw in the reflection of the glass Harry take a bite of the 'offering.' "Like it?" he asked, lifting his legs and leaning on the chair. "It should taste better since it was given to you with love," Draco mocked as he stuffed the rest of the small cake hungrily into his mouth.

Harry scowled suddenly, but a small smile flicked across the gaunt features. Mocking? It was still a joke, and he felt better. He shoved the cake in his mouth, before smirking at Draco tiredly. No, not Draco, he told himself. Malfoy. "I can just feel it." His voice seemed to lack something... life, maybe. Draco snorted and threw him another. One cake was left on his rather thin belly, but he began to eat that one as well. "How longs it been since you've eaten? A week, two?" he asked, not trying to be nasty, but Potter seemed to be eating in much the same manner as himself- shovelling it down as if his life depended on eating it. "I should've grabbed pumpkin juice to go with it," Draco grumbled to himself, rather upset that his thirst now needed to be satisfied. Those cakes weren't exactly filled with moisture and left his tongue rather dry.

Harry glared, but wolfed down that cake, too. "No. Three days. Shut up Malfoy, you look just as bad." He'd snapped at him again- that had annoyed him, that comment. It was hypocritical, and they both knew it. Sighing, he slowed down his greedy manner, and looked the Slytherin in the eye. "I stayed with the Dursleys until this morning- first time in ages. I just had the last three days of holidays with them- They didn't offer, so I didn't take." He didn't realise what he said until the words were out, and his face flushed, as he turned back to the window.

"Ah yes the muggles…" Draco muttered with a sneer. He noted Harry's blush and couldn't help but grin. "Sure they give you much excitement. Heard they locked you under the stairs. Tsk, tsk." The blond sighed and brushed his crumbs off his shirt. The sun was slowly setting, but no-where near complete its journey to get to the other side of the world. The thought of having to get changed into his robes in front of Potter flashed in his mind and he went slightly pink, but managed to hide it a little better then the other young male. Harry mumbled something almost incomprehensible. Something along the lines of 'yeah, well, I was lucky to get a cupboard…' Sighing a little he stretched, crumbs of his own falling off his shirt and pants. Not time to get changed yet, he decided. He wondered once again why he hadn't moved compartments. Oh, it wasn't really ithat/i bad... was it?

Young Malfoy glanced at Harry's face. His wire rimmed glasses, although round, suited his face, and the scar could be seen between messy black streaks of hair. He followed the scar down the middle of his face and found his nose, remembering last year's visit when he had stomped on it. He had a reason- Potter needed to learn not to 'nose' in on other people's business. But, of course he still hadn't learned not to eavesdrop. He looked away and shuffled about, making himself comfortable. The chair was long, but his feet found themselves dangling over the edge. Harry himself was sprawled across his seat- sadly, though; his feet just reached the end. Seeing Malfoy's feet hanging over, he scowled to himself. Only Hermione and Ginny seemed to be shorter than him, now, and that was only by a few centimetres! What was this- some joke? Ah, Merlin seemed to hate him, as of late. Grumbling and pulling himself into a ball, he examined Draco's face. Stormy eyes that seemed to lack that spark. His face was gaunt, yet still, he admitted grudgingly, good looking. Sighing, he closed his eyes. The train took them further and soon the lights flickered on in their small compartment, signalling night time and the time of which to put ones robes on. Malfoy was going to be a good boy and dress himself- away from Harry's prying eyes however. "Keep those eyes closed Potter," he growled, just to make it clear he meant business. He faced away from Harry, and quickly removed his shirt and pants, his silk boxers showing as well as his chest. He was blushing but had not entered the stage of magenta. He quickly put his arms in the robe and closed the pins that held it shut so no one could see his body. Harry had no desire at all to see Malfoy without clothing, so he stared out the window, and closed his eyes. Once he heard the boy sit back down, Harry opened his eyes. "You can return the favour," he growled back, taking his robe out, scowling at the little silver pin. Quidditch Captain... Sighing, he went to pull it off. He was still supposed to wear it, in case they wanted to restart the teams, but he was in doubt it was going to happen... Still, a little hope there. Instead of removing it, he just scowled at it, pulled on his uniform, and tugged the robe on over top. Draco rolled his eyes and closed them as asked, humming to himself in a very dead tone. "Nearly finished?" Draco ventured, not daring to peek unless he caught more then he bargained for. Sure, Potter wasn't the worst looking male, but the thought of him almost naked gave the blond nausea. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and fiddled with it, thinking about suspending Harry in mid-air once they reached the castle. He highly doubted that would go down well with the teachers, however.

"I'm finished, Malfoy," he ground out between gritted teeth. He was indeed dressed now. Sitting down on the floor next to his trunk, sorting his things out. This year his trunk had a few extra things- birthday cards, presents from past years, and the like. He wouldn't be going back to the Dursley's again- and he knew that he wouldn't hear from them at all. Sighing a little at that knowledge- a sigh of relief- the boy snapped his trunk shut before he could be jeered at. Draco opened one eye first then the other when the coast was clear. "Good then," he muttered, and noticed the train was ever so slightly slowing down. He shoved his wand into his pocket and looked out at the castle that loomed ahead far in the distance. But every light was glowing out of its windows, making it seem like a large jack-o lantern. "We're nearly there," he muttered and grinned. He didn't have to worry about Snape this year, even if they had been friends in the past.

"Your powers of observation astound me," Harry mused sarcastically, his voice somewhat dry. Though, he did stand up, putting his owl back in her cage, and putting her cage up on top of his trunk. He gripped the handle of his Firebolt, and sighed at the train slowed to a halt. The train ride was over- they'd be back to rivals. Instead of just... less than friends, he decided. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Harry's little comment and grabbed up his Nimbus 2001. It was true that he was less then the perfect Mr. Potter at Quidditch, but he was captain of Slytherin, just in case they decided to play that excellent sport. He knew that he only got it because he was the only player on the Slytherin team that had stayed and been playing since his second year. This didn't bother him- he was much too important to be running after a Quidditch team making sure they won the cup. However much he'd love to squash Potter at the game.

Sighing, and taking Hedwig's cage and his trunk a little awkwardly (it was hard to do with the Firebolt) Harry shoved the door open with his toe, not saying anything to Malfoy. In any case, when Ron and Hermione saw them both leave the same carriage, they were... shocked, perhaps. Shrugging that off a little uncomfortably, Harry wandered out to the Thestrel drawn carriages. No first years, so he watched Hagrid row back across the lake silently, alone. That tugged at his heart a little, and he clambered into a carriage by himself, resisting the urge to join his half- giant friend.

Taking the same carriage into the castle would take it a little too far, so Draco didn't even try it. Instead he caught up with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy, and joined them in their Thestrel pulled cart. Pansy, unable to squish anywhere between the boys, chose her seat carefully, making this an excuse to sit on Draco's lap. He however took this in his stride and pretended, once more, to enjoy her company. However, his gut told him that something wasn't quite right with the black haired girl on his lap, but he had no idea what that was… But he would figure it out as the days went by, he supposed.

Harry was perfectly content on the half hour ride by himself, dozing gently. Being jolted to a stop, the dark haired boy woke slowly, and jumped out. It was dark, and he felt somewhat disorientated. Bumping into someone, he muttered his apologies, leaving his things in the carriage as was customary, and walking into the Great Hall. To his surprise, there was only one large table, and the teachers table. McGonagall rose as they swarmed in. "This year," she announced, "The Houses will eat together. I do not expect childish bickering over the arrangement- it is not going to change. So please, be seated." With that, she sat down again. Blinking owlishly, Harry looked around, and chose a seat by Ginny, who was talking to Luna- he wouldn't have to worry about being pestered, at least. Draco listened to McGonagall's statement with slight hatred. Sitting together? He followed his friends up to the other end of the table and made sure no one sat around them. Slytherin's after all, weren't social animals. He was shoved between Pansy, who was telling him how much she had missed him over the holidays, and Blaise who was secretly checking Ginny out from where he sat at the end of their little group. Draco was nodding his head at Pansy but not talking… never talking.

Sighing, Harry slowly dug in. Ron shot him a worried glance, but at Hermione's sharp look, turned away. About two potatoes, a chicken drumstick and a part of a piece of sweet potato later, the Boy Who Lived sat back a little, no longer hungry. He eyed off a certain blond Slytherin, to see how he was faring. He couldn't really see, because of Pansy's head, but he shrugged that off. He didn't care, anyway.

Draco was not allowed to take up a few chips and finish. Pansy was practically swamping his plate, telling him he must eat, in a rather hysterical manner. He rolled his eyes and ate a drumstick, and a bit of pork. "Anymore and I'll puke," he said pretending to gag. She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Alright, alright." Draco thanked her and he so desperately wanted to leave the hall. He could feel eyes upon him and looked down the rows of heads to greet Harry's green eyes. "What?" he mouthed, slightly nastily.

Feeling a little hurt, Harry just glared, snapping his head back around to the front. Ginny was staring up the table, but blushed and looked at Harry at his sudden movement. Taking a leaf out of Pansy's book, she tried to wheedle Harry into eating some more. "Oh, come on.. You hardly ate at home, either. What's wrong?"

Assuring Ginny, with some amusement, that he did NOT have an eating disorder, he took another bite of sweet potato to humour her. "Better?" he asked after a moment. She looked at him for another moment, and finally nodded. "It'll do," she muttered. Ever since the two had broken up, they'd been happier- and better friends than ever before.

Draco sighed and the other's looked at him as if their god was displeased. "I'm fine," he chipped in. He was however, not fine. Something was different, something was wrong- it didn't help that a bunch of the younger year students were whispering with one another about rumours they'd heard involving his father- as if they were so thick as to not realise they were heard by everyone. He glanced back at Harry. Why did he do this? Was it just a reflex action, or something more? He shook his head to clear it, and picked at his food with his forefinger and thumb.

Grumbling something about girls who worried too much, Harry rested his head in his hands. God, he needed to sleep... Waiting for his un-touched desert to disappear, he looked up to the front table, where McGonagall had risen again. As she dismissed them all, he got up jerkily, leaving quickly. He didn't, however, head to Gryffindor tower. With a quick word to Remus, his new head of house, in McGonagall's place, he walked on the way to the Room of Requirement. Pacing back and forwards a few times, feeling the Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map that he always kept in his pocket, he thought to himself, 'I need a place to relax... somewhere I can just think.' An ornate door handle appeared, and Harry walked in. It was a small room. Polished wooden floors, a few comfy armchairs, and a rug in front of a small fireplace. A low table sat in the centre of the rug, a chessboard on it. Instead of black and white pieces, there were red and green pieces, and cushions to sit on. Harry smiled, curling up into one of the chairs. Taking his glasses off, he sank into a slow doze.

"Where are you going Draco?" Pansy asked, questioning the reason why he was walking off toward the main staircase instead of down to the cold dungeons. "For a walk," he mumbled, so as not to be heard by Head boys, girls or teachers. He slipped up, following some of the other houses and walked off toward the room of requirement. He was tired, but more importantly, he needed to think. He walked back and forth thinking to himself. 'I need a place to relax... somewhere I can just think.' The door appeared. Happily opening the door, he realised that the room occupied another- Mr Potter himself. Draco turned to leave, and Harry jumped. Who had gotten in here? No one should have, unless they thought the exact same thing as he had... Turning, he looked at Draco Malfoy with wide eyes. "Oh... I'm sorry," he muttered, and got up, to leave. "Here... my common room is probably less crowded than yours…" He didn't know why he was being so nice, but it was just instinct. Probably for self-preservation. Shrugging, he pushed his glasses back onto his nose. Draco spun back around, but he didn't move out of Harry's way. "Perfectly fine. You thought of here first, after all," he said with a half-hearted chuckle. "Y- you should stay," he managed to blurt out, and he felt his cheeks burn. The place did look nice, the chairs weren't girlie, nor were they butch for a guy. Very cosy, and for once, he could compliment a room. "Good thinking," Draco said looking around the tasteful suite. "I'm sure we can think in here together," he added, wishing he could hold his tongue. His face was on fire and he was sure he'd need water to put it out.

Looking slightly taken aback, Harry's own face flamed to life. "Yeah," he replied, stepping back, blinking. He put himself back into the cozy chair, taking his glasses back off, letting Malfoy slip back past. For a moment, he thought the other boy was going to hex him, from the lack of sound in the room. Pulling his knees to his chest, and gripping his wand, Harry found that there was no tense feeling in the room- not the normal type, in any case. The air was suffocating, somewhat like water, and Draco sat down looking at Harry without his glasses. It didn't seem normal to see him without them. It made his face seem… naked, for lack of a better word. He curled up on his own armchair and stared off into space. He was alone with Harry Potter, no snide remarks, no hatred boiling, it almost seemed all right, to be with him like this. But still, something was missing. They were close, and not so over the top close that you'd need pliers to pry them apart, which was good… right?

Not noticing the other boys thoughts or facial expression, or physical being, even, in the room, Harry lost himself in stupid thoughts. Sirius, for instance. What would he think of Remus and Tonks- his cousin and best friend? Or, his parents. Would they have had one of the horcruxes? Or, were they killed to make more? Or was only his father? Why had Voldemort hesitated to kill Lily Potter? Thinking of this bought hot tears to his eyes for some reason, and again, he felt pathetic. Dumbledore. McGonagall wouldn't let him see him. So how was he supposed to do anything without the guidance of the white bearded wizard? So now, the green eyed boy felt both pathetic, and useless. Brilliant, he thought to himself, and again, when did I get so soft?

Draco blinked a few times at Harry, a dumb expression coming over his face. "Wow Potter, turn down the water works," he muttered watching salty tears drizzle out of his closed eyes. He raised an eyebrow. For a start, why was he crying? For another- should he go? He wasn't the best at comforting people; he didn't usually get to close to someone in that regard, anyway.

Grumbling, snapping out of his thoughts, and horrified that he was caught, he swiped angrily at his face. "Told you I should have left," he muttered, sighing. He suddenly had the urge to hit something, hard. To his horror, a punching bag appeared. He'd forgotten where he was, and what happened when he wanted things. Harry looked helplessly at Draco. "I.. It's not your fault," he muttered to him, again, and wished the bag away quickly. The blond watched him with interest as he spoke, he would have replied, but the bag appeared swinging down from the roof. He let out a giggle then blushed. Oh great, first Potter crying now him giggling… he only giggled when something amused him greatly, which wasn't very often. He watched the bag disappear and shook his head. "I take no offence, but seriously Potter, you're back at Hogwarts; don't you love this place?" He was thick- He had no idea why the pale boy had been crying but took it as a feeling of homesickness. The dark haired boy looked amused at the giggle, but his face turned stony again a moment later. "Yes. I do." He knew what Draco was thinking- and was astounded. How would he be homesick, when he had no home? "And... you have those things in the wizard world?" He was, of course, referring to the punching bag.

"I make it my business to know about the muggles. Even if I dislike them doesn't mean I'm clueless, I read books." He nodded as if to make it known that Draco Malfoy wasn't stupid and could read like any seventeen-year-old male. "Of course if your pissed off about something, it's now my business too- unfortunately." He added the last part, making it all part of the act. He was curious, and now he craved to know what was in the other's head. Smirking, Harry looked up. "I don't see how that's your business, Malfoy," he told him dejectedly. All the same, he placed his glasses back on his nose, and settled back down, no move to get up again. "You could just ask if you want to know what I'm thinking about. You obviously know I'm thinking." He was referring to the way he'd got into the room. "But why would I tell you?" Grinning again, he stared into the fire. Draco opened his mouth to retort but couldn't think of anything good to say to that. He sighed and blew upward, a few yellow locks flying before flopping back into his eyes. "Alright Potter, try me. I will try not to be too evil. Tell me what's on your mind." He crossed his legs and puts his hands together on his lap feeling much like a Psychiatrist, which he had also read about in some book about muggle occupation.

Blinking slowly, and bursting into humourless laughter, Harry shook his head for a moment. "Fine, Malfoy." He didn't know what made him do it, but he told him. It was blunt, but he'd said it to his rival before he said it to his best friends. "I'm thinking that Sirius would be pissed off at Remus and Tonks, that my Mum could have had a prevented death, Dad died to save Voldemort's soul, and that Dumbledore can't help me because McGonagall has forbidden me from seeing his portrait." Shrugging, he turned back to the fire. "Stupid, I know."

Draco listened to him and unfolded his legs giving up on that stance. "All right then here we go: Why do you feel that Sirius would be pissed off with errm… Remus and Tonks? How could your mum have prevented death? Are you talking about the horcruxes cause jeez; not many people know about them and last but not least, what's McGonagall got up her arse? I knew you were close to Dumbledore, however I shared the opposite view, but you shouldn't be shunned from him." He frowned and shook his head. "It's not stupid at all."

Harry blinked. "You know about the horcruxes?" He smiled slightly, though. "Surprisingly, you're good for something. That helped..." He didn't elaborate on the rest- he didn't need to. Shrugging, he offered a proper smile. "So, Malfoy... sickle for your thoughts?"

"I usually charge Galleons," he joked and shook his head. "For the boy-who-lived, free of charge." His eyes lingered on the boy's face for a few seconds but he roved off to look at the bright flames in the fire. It was nice sitting by it, feeling warm. "But yes, I know about the horcruxes, The Dark Lord told me reluctantly, before I stuffed up his mission. There aren't any left, Potter." He dragged off. Harry would have no idea what he was talking about, and honestly he didn't want him to know. Thinking about it made him sick to the stomach.

"Killing Dumbledore." Harry's voice was even. "Snape had to do it." He moved out of the chair, sitting by the chessboard, examining the pieces. The red ones were a clear ruby colour, gold inlayed. He smirked at the King. More of a leader face to him. He picked up the emerald piece opposite it. Clear green emerald with silver. Gryffindor, and Slytherin, obviously. The green King looked more... regal, he supposed. He gently placed the pieces back down. Settling onto one of the cushions, he stared into the fire himself, almost wishing it reflected the rest of the room. He wondered how Dra- MALFOY- would respond.

His lips went dry and he got a funny feeling around his mid-drift. How had he known? He frowned and came over to the chessboard, and for lack of anything better to do he sat down and moved a pawn forward. "How did you know?" he asked, the words coming to him slowly, his face loosing all trace of colour. "You probably hate me for even thinking about it… For almost trying to, but… How did you know?" Draco repeated with curious worry. Harry moved his own pawn forward two spaces. The one to the far right. It was obvious it wasn't wizard chess. "Because," he said carefully, "I was there." He didn't say anything about hating the other boy, though. Watching the board, not meeting those grey eyes, Harry sighed.

"Oh..." Draco flushed and moved another green pawn- that was on his left forward so the two pawns faced each other. "So you saw everything?" He hated to admit it, but he felt like a coward, like he had no backbone. He looked down at the chess pieces, the light from the fire flickering on them, making them seem alive.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he told him, moving his second pawn. "I didn't think you... Nothing." Sighing, he let go of the red piece. Draco moved his Knight. "Didn't think what?" he asked, and raised a hardly visible eyebrow. "That I'd kill him?" He whispered this; not sure the heavens would like it if he said it out loud. He shook his head. "Even if that's not it, I'm not a killer it seems, I take mercy." Draco fiddled with his robe, feeling slightly bad. Harry shook his head, sighing, and putting the pieces back. "Not that. I..." His cheeks flushed. "I didn't think that you'd be such a bastard," he mumbled. It wasn't an insult, it was more disbelief. "I knew you were an arsehole.. but that..." He shook his head. Draco put his pieces back too, understanding entirely. "Look, Harry." He paused to lick his still dry lips. "I do it because I'm scared. I like the power I hold on people, and if I don't act like an arse... I'm scared I'll loose that power." It took him a few seconds to realise he had called him Harry but when he did he didn't care, they weren't themselves at the moment, so he figured it'd be fine. Blinking, Harry shoved himself away. "I know," he told him, almost hissing. "Malfoy... you aren't your father. Don't try to be him." He hesitated for a moment. "You... you don't need to be an arse to have power," he whispered. "I... I know I'd rather you.. You were you. You seem like a copy of Lucius."

Draco couldn't help but snap. "I'm not my father," was his instant bitten out reply, but he then hung his head. "No, you're right. I am just like him." Pulling his legs to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them. "I try to hard to be like him… Follow his footsteps-because I am scared he's going to hate me, to disown me as his son." It was his turn to cry a few tears that caught his tongue and made him scrunch up his face.

Feeling like Draco had before- somewhat helpless- he reached out a tentative hand. "D... Draco?"

He touched his elbow, flinching as though expecting to be hit. "I... I'm sorry... Just... just don't... don't be like him." He was amazed. If he were Draco- No, Malfoy- he wouldn't want to be like his father- and wouldn't care if he was disowned.

He stared at Harry's hand on his arm, and flipped his own upward to take it. "I won't be my father any more." He said one of his tears landing on Harry's hand. He glanced up at him and managed to smile, nothing like his hateful smirks. A smile that said 'Thank you.'

Looking startled, he couldn't help but gripping back, that hand.. It was so cold, but... warm, at the same time. His face flushed. "Thank you..." The blond boys tear slid down to rest between the clasped hands, and that was when Harry really realised what he was doing. Flushing so much his face could rival Ron's hair, he didn't pull back just yet. The room seemed to have heated up during the few minutes, although they felt like years of holding hands. Draco wasn't exactly sweating, but he didn't feel very great. He slowly slid his hand away, breaking the contact and although embarrassed, loosened his robe, a bit of chest showing through. Harry had already started to loosen his own- the room iwas/i heating up. Maybe that was just him? His stomach flip flopped at the thought of holding hands with Malfoy, but... it wasn't, he was surprised to find out, the kind of flip flop that made you want to throw up. It was... a good flip flop, he decided, and his eyes widened at his revelation. No way. Turning his face away quickly to hide his now flaming cheeks, Harry Potter wondered how one could feel like that for someone he hated. Of course he didn't, he scolded himself, and snorted. It was simply that he was emotional, and that made him disgusted with himself. But… the blond didn't seem to be that bastard he was before, and that almost made the dark haired boy smile.

It was unfortunate that Draco couldn't put the fire out, purely because it was their source of light. However, forgetting this was the room of requirement, it changed to accommodate his needs, candles floated over head and the fire went out, but it didn't help the heat- it didn't change a thing. To make matters worse, the candles were slightly romantic, but he wouldn't think about them that way, because he felt nothing for Harry Potter. Harry himself noticed the lack of the heat loss, and sighed a bit. How strange... His flaming cheeks seemed to have calmed down by now, however, so he turned back to Malfoy. His head of house knew where he was, but what about Draco's...? "Malfoy?" he asked tentatively. Draco looked at him and nodded. "Potter?" He wondered what was on his mind now and stared at the candlelight flickering off his face and reflecting in his glasses. His fingers dwindled on his robes catch again, so hot, he needed some cool. He released another, more of his chest noticeable, not helping much however, and he stopped fiddling and waited. "Does... does Slughorn know you're here?" He hesitated. "Because, if you wanted, I could let Remus know... he wouldn't mind telling Slughorn..." He trailed off, realising something. Stupid, he told himself. Very stupid. As if the Slytherin Prince wanted to be in here with him, the Golden Boy. And, he thought with a small smirk, as if he wanted him here. He'd come here first. But Draco smiled. "He has no idea actually." His eyes lingered upon Harry's. "Surely you wouldn't want me to stay much longer?" the blond asked, trying to act casual. "However, I would be happy to stick around a little while longer." He, not owning a watch, wondered the time. How long had they been there? Did it really matter?

"I... I don't... I don't mind," he murmured, pulling out a two way mirror, and cursing at himself. Why had he let him stay? Ugh. Now he had to let him- he wouldn't go back on what he had said. Remus now had Sirius' mirror, and he had fixed his own over the holidays. "Remus?" He explained the situation in an undertone, not knowing who else was there, and Remus nodded. Smiling, he put the mirror away, after asking the time. "It's twelve thirty," he muttered to Draco. The blond's eyes widened slightly, both at the mention of the time and the device in his hand. "I've never seen one of those before." He muttered and moved around the chess table just so he could check it out closer. He glanced at the mirror and then smiled. "Clever device Potter," Draco said, his eyes travelling up and down the mirror. "Careful. Don't admire yourself too much," Harry said, smirking slightly. He did, however, hand the piece of glass to him, trusting him. "It... It was my Dad's. Sirius had the other one.. Remus has it now." He suddenly noticed something about the chess board that made him laugh. "Look, Malfoy," he mumbled. The pieces, even though not from Wizard Chess, were curled up, sleeping.

A blush overtook his cheeks and the blonds eye's roved away- he too had noticed the sleeping chess pieces and smiled. "That should be us s-soon." He yawned, not particularly tired, but his body was telling him that his internal clock was reading bedtime. Laughing, Harry stood, stretching like a cat, and taking the mirror back. He curled into an armchair. "Yeah. I.. I'm going to stay here, I think." He didn't want to face Ron asking where he'd been- he'd rather just turn up to breakfast late, and rush off to his first class- Herbology. Draco nodded and chose a seat across from him. "I agree," he muttered and stretched out so his feet and an arm hung down to almost touch the floor. He shuffled down further and looked across at Harry. "Night Potter." He spoke, and then closed his eyes, instantly in the land of slumber. Blinking his green eyes in surprise, Harry shrugged to himself, and lay back in his own chair, pulling his glasses off, and curling up. He undid a few more clasps on the robe so he didn't strangle himself in the time he slept, and drifted off to sleep. The candles went out- they'd be on the next morning, though. Alas- that was what the room was made for.

* * *

So, what did you think? Review, people! cookies and glomps and love for all 


	2. Chapter 2

He woke early in the morning, probably just before everyone went off for breakfast. He gave Potter a glance and bit his lower lip. "Morning," he whispered, and then left the sleeping boy to himself, going off to breakfast. Draco walked slowly, and he noticed his robes where slightly crumpled but otherwise, he didn't seem unlike usual. The Great Hall only held a few students, but it seemed a great deal more now that the students were squeezed together at one table. He sat down and chewed on a muffin in thought.

Waking as the candles flickered to life another half-hour later, Harry pulled his glasses on. Draco had already left. With a small smile, he took one last look around the room, before walking towards the Great Hall. Ah, good. He was late. Sitting down, and taking a crumpet, he took a small bite, looking around. He saw him- Pansy simpering at his arm, Blaise on his right, wolfing down toast. Ginny plonked herself into the seat next to him. "Morning," she told him. Startled from his thoughts, he said the polite good morning in return. "Why weren't you in the Tower last night?" He froze. "Needed to think," he mumbled. "Blaise said Malfoy wasn't there either. Were you two fighting?" Harry shook his head. "I never saw Malfoy. I was... I was with Remus. And anyway- Blaise?" His eyebrow raised as the girl flushed, muttering something about making inter-house friends.

Malfoy turned his head with the rest of the Slytherin's as Harry came in and took a seat with his pals. Draco watched him talk with Ginny and rolled his eyes. That girl was so close to him it sprang a slight anger within him, ha! Jealousy... 'I wasn't jealous'. He told himself in his mind and acted as if he was enjoying the company, everyone asking him what he had done. He gave them a cock and bull story about going up to the Astronomy tower and fighting Potter- who was doing an astrology assignment at the time. Pansy snorted with laughter. "Potter had to take extra credit Astronomy?" she shrieked. Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice, knowing what had happened. Ginny looked at him in worry. "Harry..?"

"I'm fine," he laughed. He returned to gazing at Draco until he caught Blaise looking back, and flushed. Was Blaise Zabini staring.. at Ginny? Blaise went redder than Potter and went into hiding behind a Ravenclaw fifth year.

Draco looked up at Pansy as she practically shrieked it across the whole room. He hoped that the teachers wouldn't hear about this... "Yeah, apparently he sucked at it so much last year he had to start as early as possible this year," he said trying to speak low so as not to attract more attention. Harry flashed Blaise a grin, and scowled at Pansy. Stupid bitch, he thought, and stood abruptly. Almost time to get ready for class...he'd go now. He made his way up to Gryffindor Tower, feeling several sets of eyes on his back. Shaking the feeling off, he got his Herbology books, and waited by the ninth Greenhouse, like it said on his timetable, and waited for the sixth and seventh years. Draco frowned as Harry walked away. 'Draco Malfoy you are a git,' he thought solemnly. 'Harry is bound to knock your head off next time your alone with him.' He took a good swig of pumpkin juice. Ah, as if he would be alone with Potter again, he snorted to himself. Now, to stand or not to stand? He'd wait; it would be suspicious if he 'followed' Potter.

The Gryffindor was looking through the Greenhouse wall, admiring a dragonplant. A red contraption that shot fire. Nasty- but pretty, he'd decided. He was joined by Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna a few moments later. Ignoring their idle chatter, Harry scuffed his shoe against a rock. Nodding in answer to a question, Ron's eyes shot skyward. "You... WHAT!"

Ginny smirked. "Told you."

Harry looked up. "What did I just agree to?" he asked, slightly anxious. Hermione smirked. "Ginny just asked if you were gay, perhaps... She wasn't serious."

Harry's eyebrows imitated Ron's. "I am NOT!" he said, shocked.

"Teaching you to pay attention," Ginny remarked cheekily.

Draco was unfortunately taking Care of Magical Creatures but on the plus side, he could see, from far away, Potter's Puppet Pals walk on in after their friend. He knew Harry was in there then, they didn't happen to be far from one another.

"Draco what are you looking at them for?" Pansy asked with distaste. Draco frowned. "Cause… I'm trying to come up with a new insult." He lied blindly.

She grinned. "Oooh… do tell."

"I told you, I'm thinking one up- I can't tell you because it isn't finished yet.

Pansy gave him a slight glare and then walked a little further away in a huff. 'She'll come crawling back,' he thought and sat down for the lesson.

Harry himself was a little disappointed that he wasn't sharing Herbology with the Slytherins- but then again, the Slytherin sixth and seventh years were big enough to be a class on their own, and Herbology wasn't one of the classes that had multiple teachers. Shrugging this off, he started taking the notes that Professor Sprout had put up on the board, and ignoring Hermione's inquiring glances. Maybe, just maybe, he'd see the blond in potions. Not like he'd work with him- the class would be divided into pairs. But still... There was hope. Especially with Slughorn, who had been an enthusiastic second to McGonagall's 'interhouse relationship' turn.

Hagrid was meant to teach them about Acromantla but with the loss of Aragog, it had become a subject he could not teach. He decided instead to educate the children on Demiguise. The creature, at this point in time, was invisible as he brought it, with a shackle around one of his invisible arms to the class who watched with interest. "Now today class we'll be learning abou' the creature which makes th' invisibility cloak."

Draco's attention had been caught and once Hagrid had passed the animal food, it showed itself for what it really was- somewhat a silvery gorilla. Draco blinked at it, smaller then him but about as wide as Hagrid, it chewed on the leafy vegetable he had been handed. His book open, he took notes on the animal- he was interested in this creature, for its magical property.

"Harry…"

Harry turned to Luna, smiling. She was the only one who didn't make it routine to ask if he was okay. "Yeah?"

"Would you work with me on this Butterfly Pod?"

Nodding, Harry started to strip the fluttering fruits off the plant- antidotes for light-headedness if brewed in the right potion, he'd learned. Ginny looked a bit taken aback, but didn't mind. She was simply glad Harry hadn't snapped at the blonde girl. Looking at the fluttering things, Harry couldn't help but laugh. It was a fair bit amazing that a plant would fly. Finishing that, he started on the 'bookwork' part of the lesson, when Ginny slipped him a note. Opening it, he raised a brow.

'What's catching your attention in Care of Magical Creatures? I know it isn't the Demiguise. Hagrid showed you him over the holidays.'

He shot her a small smirk, and hissed to her, "You're more interested than me… Isn't Blaise looking fine today?"

The redhead flushed, and hurried out, as they'd been dismissed. Luna bustled off after her, but Hermione and Ron looked miffed. Harry just smiled, shrugging.

Draco stood up and walked back to the castle. Potions, oh goodie, staring at Potter for two hours while trying to come up with excuses to his 'friends'. He walked beside Blaise, muttering to him about Slughorn being their new head of house and what each of them thought- many insults flicked about between them as they made their way to the dungeons.

Harry, though, wasn't there. He was still talking to Hagrid, who had caught him as he left the Greenhouse. He wasn't too upset about this- Slughorn wouldn't mind if he was late, too much. And, this year, he would be perfect at Potions, even without Snape's book. He'd made a point of learning all the tips and so on that he could over the holidays, just to spite Snape- he could do all this himself, without that wretched book. But, he didn't want to think of that at that moment. He instead listened to Hagrid, and was surprised when he was handed a large sack. "Enough in there for one more, I spose," he said, referring to an Invisibility Cloak. Harry blinked, and shook his head. "Oh, Hagrid…" He took it at the giants protests, saying to have it made, and to give it to someone special. It wasn't for him. He owled the large yet feather light sack off with Hedwig, and made his way to Potions, fifteen minutes late. Stopping at the door, his stomach dropped. Who would he be partnered with…?

Draco was left without a partner. Blaise had been partnered off with Ginny- much to his delight- and Hermione with Ron, everyone else had paired together and Draco sat at the back. "Potter you git, where are you?" he asked himself and then catching a few odd looks, bit his lower lip and went on with his project. In the end was just sitting around fiddling with his silver dagger, slicing small patterns into his cutting board.

It wasn't like he wanted to make the love potion, all the happy people going about and filling the room with pink, purple and even black smoke. Just because they needed more 'love' in the world.

"Only take one drop, as even this amount, will put you under the spell of obsessive love for just an hour. It had been set out so it was girl and guy, much to half the classes disgust when they got paired with someone they didn't like. That's why he wasn't making the potion, because Harry was another guy, and they were the only two left.

Bursting into the classroom, breathless, he skidded to a halt in front of Slughorn's desk. "Sorry I'm late, Professor…"

Slughorn just chuckled. "Not to worry, not to worry! We're working on a love potion… Not that you and your partner need to take it, we'll give it to another pair to try!" He chuckled again, and Harry whirled around to face the class, and to his surprise, he saw Malfoy by himself. Flushing red, though the Gryffindor's thought it was from anger; he made his way over. "Hey, Malfoy," he muttered, sitting next to him.

"Look who it is..." Draco replied and moved over slightly to give him more space. He put the dagger down and smiled slightly. "We get to make a love potion together, how does that make you feel?" He asked and began chopping up a bit of grass that had been freshly plucked from the grounds. He smashed it with his pestle and then stuck the muck into the cauldron putting it under a low flame.

Harry snorted with derisive laughter. "All good and tingly inside?" he asked dryly. 'Don't need a love potion to do that, anyway', he thought to himself- though certainly not about any blond Slytherin. He wouldn't let Malfoy hear that though. He took his scales, starting to measure out the dew. He was aware that the occupants of the room were carefully sneaking glances at the two 'rivals'- well, as far as they knew, they were rivals. Harry wasn't sure what they were, anymore. Then where did that leave them? "So," he said, in a conversation like tone. "Who's gonna take the potion?"

"I don't want to act a lunatic running around screaming at the top of my lungs 'I love Harry Potter'," Draco replied with a snort. He worked slowly, carefully- he didn't want to screw this up, for Harry or himself. "You take it, I need another fan in my hectic life." Eyes of grey danced, the spark hadn't come back but something was there that hadn't been over the holidays.

Harry groaned. "Can't we just donate it to Slughorn? You know I'm deeply in love with you anyway." His second part of that comment dripped with sarcasm, and a few people tittered. Shrugging, he looked back into those grey eyes, smirking, masking the genuine smile he wanted to show. Dumping the dew in carefully, he stirred it a few times. "Besides, I don't want to drink anything with your blood in it."

It was true- last ingredient was the blood of the one the potion would make the drinker fall for. "Might be poisonous, see?" Smirking again, he wished he could just be as relaxed as the night before around the blond boy. Draco smirked back. "Yes Potter, I'm sure you do but class isn't the time to run around yelling about our love lives," Quickly chucking a few sugar cubes in for 'added' flavour he handed his dagger to Harry. "Care to do the honours?" The question was more a demand than a question, and he voiced it rolling his sleeve up and running a hand along the flesh on his palm. He was used to cutting himself, not that he cut his wrist or anything, but he occasionally cut exposed flesh just to help him relax. It wasn't a habit and he wasn't proud of it. The contents of the potion he had already added to before Harry had appeared made the potion a dull purple and he knew what was coming next, the pink that was made when they let their blood pour. Harry was scowling at the hint that Draco thought he might actually like him- 'not the point', he told himself- and he took the silver, cutting into the boys arm, keeping it well away from the vein. This surprised a few people- they thought he would have cut it closer, as a reminder, but he made Draco bleed into one of the crystal beakers. "That's enough," he told him, tossing him a bandage. The cut wasn't a long one, just a slight nick. Taking the beaker, he poured it over the potion, and watched the pink smoke. A sudden thought came to him, followed by another. The first, the sillier, was voiced to Malfoy. "So, why don't you just drink it yourself? I know it might not have any effect, but still…" The second he kept to himself, waiting for the Slytherin's reaction to his first before he'd say anything else.

Draco laughed. "You think?" as asked, and smirked at Harry, wrapping the gauze around his arm tightly. He nicked Harry's arm, only leaving the smallest of scratches and added the blood to the potion. "Let's gamble..." He muttered to the raven haired boy and shoved the beaker into the potion watching it ooze. He sniffed it scrunching his nose. "Ooo... Essence of Harry Potter." He mused and swilled it around watching for Harry's reaction. Harry watched for a moment, before dunking his beaker in too, reminded of the Polyjuice Potion incident by Malfoy's comment. The rest of the class was watching, a little afraid. "Cheers, Malfoy," he muttered, before tipping the beaker into his mouth. Ten minutes was all, just ten minu- Draco was in the room? He turned, and his face broke into a goofy grin. "Oh, Draco, I didn't know you were here!" he gushed. Everyone was silent. "You're working with me, too! That's so nice of you, to let me work with you..." He flashed a slight smile.

Draco got the feeling of a sudden high on some sort of Harry drug- so this is how the Weasley girl had felt around him! "Oh Harry, so excellent to see you here!" He was off his head, his eyes captivated in a green pool. "What a most excellent place to be, a little cold but on the plus side I got to be with you!" He practically glomped him off the bench and began snogging him amid their arms and legs wrapped around one another. Of course the whole way through this he saw it happening, but that fact was, the potion made him enjoy it. If they hadn't been in class, it would have gone further, but thankfully obsessive love had its limits. Harry got out of the tangle, beaming, and glaring at the dumbstruck people. "What?" he said crossly. He hauled Draco back into his seat, grumbling about people. Ginny was looking at them, thunderstruck. "Uh, Professor..."

"Don't worry, love, it will only last another... minute and a half."

Draco took this as a chance to whisper sweet nothings into Harry's ear and nibble at it occasionally. As the effect wore off, he felt a lot less cheerful and when he was fully immune to the potions effects looked about the class, his eyes as wide as saucers. He took this as a chance to look to Harry, then his eyes disappeared in the back of his head and he fell off the bench in a dead faint. Harry wasn't much better. He turned completely white, and dropped to the floor, his cheeks flaming, like red painted on wax. He muttered feverishly to himself, gripping his stool leg, his hands cold. Ginny tentatively stepped forwards, in mother role. "H... Harry?"

He ignored her, and levitated Draco up to the hospital wing without another word, taking their book bags. He needed chocolate, he decided. Stalking past a worried looking Fleur, not even bothering to look pleased to see the beautiful woman again, he slammed on the infirmary door, getting Madam Pomfrey to fix him. He knew he could have done it himself, a simple 'enervate' would have done it, but… he decided he wanted to be out of there.

Draco opened his eyes a few minutes later to see Madam Pomfrey hanging over him. He felt terrible and his face showed that but even before he went to ask what had happened a piece of chocolate was shoved into his open mouth. He coughed a few times but chewed it, glancing at Harry everything hit him once more and he flushed the brightest shade of red possible. Choking on the chocolate he had just swallowed, he jumped out of the thinly mattressed bed. Harry turned abruptly, his own face flaming. He hurried to grab his book bag, a piece of chocolate, and his wand. That was... awkward, he decided was the best word for it. Gulping in air, he hurried from the infirmary, not to Gryffindor Tower, but to the Room of Requirement. "I need somewhere to think, to relax," he told it in a hurry, and the room immediately admitted him.

Back in Potions, everyone was awed, but taking their own potions. It was interesting, to say the least.

"I think I might just... Go," the blond boy said to Madam Pomfrey and walked out. He leaned against the wall of the Hospital Wing. Predictable Harry would be in that little place of theirs again; he didn't need to even think about it. Then again, having just snogged him- the worse part was, he had snogged Harry and not the other way around. This made him burn pink again but he took it in his stride, he was good with the ladies- and now the guys. Excellent. He made his way to the room of requirement- they needed to talk about that experience. Well... He knew he did.

Jumping as someone came into the room, Harry knew he didn't even have to turn to see who it was. "Go away, Malfoy," he told him, his voice muffled. He looked worse than usual, and, had Ginny, even Hermione, been there, he would have been pulled into a big hug with them stoking his hair for him, telling him it would be okay. However. It wasn't Hermione or Ginny. His eyes showed that same dead look that they had on the train that first night, on the way to Hogwarts, and he seemed... not nervous, per say, but perhaps... restless? Annoyed? He fidgeted with a loose thread on his robe.

As Draco walked, he had realised that Harry had kissed back so it wasn't just a one person thing, and staring at him now made his legs turn to jelly, thinking back to the kiss they had exchanged under five minutes ago. "No." He said forcefully, standing his ground but keeping to the door. The Slytherin king took a step forward; so far, so good... he was making progress.

Looking to him, Harry sighed. "I... I..." That was all he could manage, obviously, and turning to see Malfoy didn't make the blush brighter, just made his face paler. "It's not..." Gulping, he sighed a little. He didn't willingly kiss Malfoy in class? Did he? What was wrong with him? Malfoy managed to pluck up another bit courage to wobbly walk his way over to Harry and plop down across from him on the floor. "Not what?" he asked, also losing more colour as Harry stared into his eyes. Draco felt like he was being x-rayed and it made him shudder inside. "We were under the influence of that potion a- and just for the record, I didn't purposefully kiss you," he said wanting to keep a little dignity. After all- he wasn't sure if it had just been the influence of crazy love.

Harry just nodded in return to all of this, looking utterly miserable. "I..." He unstuck his throat. "I know," he told him. "And I didn't… I didn't..." He didn't know what to say, that was all. Sighing, he looked at Draco wistfully. "We aren't even really friends," he told him abruptly. "At least, I don't know if we're even friends... so how could you..." He trailed off. It was true, though- how could anyone fall for someone that had been horrible to them for so many years? Well, Harry wasn't the best example, it seemed, but that's not the point, he told himself. Draco shook his head and sighed, trying to think.

"We'll we can change some of that." He thrust his hand out under Harry's nose. "Friends?" the blonde asked, knowing that six years of hatred still flowed through their veins. He assumed his hand would be shoved away and he would be told that it was too early for that. However, Harry looked at him for a moment before grasping it. "Friends." Shaking it quickly, yet warmly, he pulled back. If Malfoy had no hard feelings, neither did he. Hmm... an hour of potions left... To go, or not to go? It would be interesting, that was for sure... but still... He didn't know what people would say of their little 'display' in the Potions class. Draco rocked back on his heels and stared down at his hand in surprise. What a quick transition they had gone through. It seemed almost yesterday they were at each other's throats. But wait, the blond thought. They hadn't been at each other's throats yesterday. His smile accompanied a blush. "Jeez Potter, you look terrible.," he mused looking over his gaunt face.

"Oh shut up," Harry shot back. "You don't look so great yourself." They both knew they weren't only talking about after the Potions incident. "You should eat more," he informed him, with a slight yawn. Being depressed made him tired. Making himself comfortable by the fireplace, which had returned, he mused out loud. "Well, better not tell Pansy that you're my friend. Or Blaise, or the others either, for that matter. Don't want your reputation to plummet."

Grey eyes flickered to look across the Gryffindor's face. "Don't think you shouldn't eat more too, I was watching you," Draco admitted with a growl. "I would like to see you eat at least two muffins and a bowl of porridge tomorrow," he joked, but frowned when he mentioned the other Slytherins. "They aren't going to find out, but after what we just did, I'm going to be teased for the rest of eternity…"

"Nah you won't. Pansy was making out with Goyle." He looked at Draco at the mention of food. "If I have to eat that, you do too..." An idea hit him. "Come on." He stood up. The kitchens, perhaps, would make them both feel a little better. Malfoy stood up and glanced at Harry with narrowed eyes. "Where are we going?" he asked, following him out the door and walking down the corridor after him. He was frightened they might be caught walking together, but kept his cool. He did, however, pull out his wand- just in case they were sprung. Harry walked them to the portrait, and grinned evilly, ticking the pear. As the pear turned into a doorknob, he entered the kitchens, the house- elves swarming around. Sitting down at the table in there, he ordered the blond to do the same. "Tea? Crumpets? Scone?"

This was certainly a new concept, and Draco looked dumbstruck for a few seconds before being able to speak. "Icing covered Biscuits?" The blond bit his lower lip. Would they just zoom off and come back with his hearts desire? He always had a thing for the biscuits of the icing covered kind. The house elves did zoom off, and returned with a massive tray of the things, and a jug of hot chocolate, with two goblets. Harry grinned. "I come down here if I'm hungry... they get whatever you want." He poured a drink for himself, offering to do the same for Draco. "It's better than trying to eat something that'll just make me puke later."

Draco nodded and held his cup up, looking at the hot chocolate with a hungry grimace. He didn't really tell anyone he had a favourite food, only because he didn't like many people knowing about the real Draco Malfoy. "Hot chocolate's my favourite," he admitted, and bit into one of the cookies he had craved. Grinning, Harry watched his own green eyes in the reflection of the hot chocolate. "Hah- mine too." He took one of the biscuits, looking at it. "Never had one of these," he admitted. He knew it couldn't be too bad- Dudley had eaten them. Chewing on one, he smirked. Ah, that tasted good. "They're nice," he told the blond after a while of silence and chomping. Nodding and grinning with a mouthful of biscuit, Draco swallowed uneasily and coughed slightly. "Of course they're good, I used to be given these by the dozen my first few years here… but gifts have seemed to dwindle to this year." He spoke softly, glaring at the little yellow star in his hand.

"Ever thought of making your own?"

"Making my own?" Draco was slightly confused.

"I've never recieved a parcel to have a want for more," he told him honestly. "Well, at Christmas and sometimes brithdays, and once, my Nimbus..." He shrugged. "I used to bake stuff all the time at the Dursely's, though, for Dudley."

"Never get me in the kitchen, it takes at least 100 house elves to clean the mess up after ward." The blond blushed softly then sipped his hot drink, feeling the liquid as it slipped down his throat. "I left icing all up the walls and flour littered the kitchen for about a week afterward..." He murmured this with laughter in his eyes. Harry outright snorted into the hot chocolate, shaking his head slightly. He didn't understand how that was possible, sometimes. Ah well... "I would try to teach you, but I don't want to turn out as a giant flour," he informed the other boy, smirking. Harry was simply glad that the other boy had faults, too. Draco choked on a cookie and patted his chest with a fist to get it down. "Surely, Harry Potter destroyer-of-Voldemort-seven-times-running isn't scared of getting a little bit of flour in his messy black hair?" he joked, pretending to look amazed. Looking amused, Harry looked towards the boy across the table from him. "No, I was more worried that the flour would stick to your hair gel, and we'd all be in for it then." Flashing a quick grin, he sipped his drink. "Nah, I'd teach you if you wanted."

A pout was produced on his pale lips and Draco glared. "My hair isn't gelled that much…" he scowled. He glanced around the kitchen. "Think we'd be allowed to just get up and try to make cookies without destroying one another?" the Slytherin muttered, and started searching the cupboard for flour. Of course he'd love to make cookies. If Crabbe and Goyle had have been with him the task would amount to nothing, but at least he was with someone who had half a brain…

Snorting with laughter again, the Gryffindor raised an eyebrow at the gel comment, and stood up to help find the things they'd need. "Pink icing, Malfoy?" he drawled. Harry grabbed the few ingredients, noting the worried look on the house elves faces. "Oh no," he told them, "Your cookies are fine. This git just wants to try making his own." The house elves looked completely perplexed, but did nothing to stop the two boys. Looking up at the other male, Malfoy put all the ingredients he had found on the table and then looked up at Harry as if to ask for directions. "What now?" he asked, opening the flour and glancing inside. He lifted his face up, and it could be seen that he had the white powder stuck to the end of his nose- not that he himself could tell.

"Told you you'd get covered in flour," Harry muttered, shoving a packet of sugar at the Slytherin instead. "Here. Follow the directions on that piece of paper," he told him, pouring the flour into a measuring cup, and then into the large bowl they had allocated for stirring. Draco rubbed his nose off and got to work, making the icing with all those sticky and good tasting ingredients that you use to make icing for cookies. He wasn't so floury in the end, and found himself rather clean, except for a few drops of red food dye that covered them both. He took some of the flour from Harry just to play around with. Harry was watching Draco out of the corner of his eye as he put the cookies into the oven, smirking at the boy. It was like he was a little kid. "Better than snow, eh Malfoy?" he teased, shutting the oven and putting a magical timer. "I'd say it's a little more messy, but still..." He grabbed the icing, dunking his finger in it. "Yum," he told the other boy. Draco looked up at Harry and shrugged.

"You can't make snowballs with it." He put a small pile in his hand and blew it at Harry, watching as the flour covered his robes, face and even his glasses, which simply covered in a thin blanket of flour, making Draco chuckle. "But it does have its entertaining moments I suppose." He walked over and used his thumbs to clear Harry's vision. Blinking, surprised, Harry groped around behind him for something, anything... icing! Dunking his finger in it, he smeared it across Draco's face. "So does icing," he smirked, ducking away. Brushing himself off, Harry sniggered at the pink streak across Draco's cheek. "That colour suits you, Malfoy."

Draco poked his tongue out unlike a small child and threw more flour at Harry. He ran a hand across his cheek and licked the icing off his palm: quite true- it was nice icing. The blonde then grabbed up his storage of flour and hid behind the counter. Snorting, the dark haired boy took the sugar, and a spoon. Dunking it in the packet, he flung sugar across the room to get Draco. "You could sweeten up, you know. Throwing things isn't nice." The house elves looked appalled, and Harry ducked beneath a table. The sugar hit the other over his head and got caught in his blonde locks. "You'll pay for that Potter!" he called and chucked handfuls of flour in random directions- some of it settling in the icing, other lumps on the floor and any other nooks and crannies it could find. Harry was met with a face full of the white powder, and growled at his one long time rival, and enemy. Seeing him, he crept around behind him, emptying about a cup of sugar on his head. What? Pay for what?" He dashed across the room, terrified of what fate would await him, in the form of a sugar and flour covered Slytherin.

Draco's eyes widened as sugar granules poured down his face, and he shook his head like mad, most of it flicking around the kitchen like bullets. Draco raced after him and tackled him so the Gryffindor was flat on his stomach, wedged between the floor and the blond. Draco turned him over, straddling his waist so he couldn't run away, and quickly searching about, grabbed the tub of icing, tipping it slightly so it drizzled all over Harry's face. He nodded with satisfaction but didn't move from his place over Harry.

Spluttering, the icing covered captive snorted with laughter. "We're gonna have to make more of that now," he told his keeper, licking some icing from his own finger. Grabbing the other boys wrists, he smirked. "HAH! Stuck too, now." He didn't seem to realise how compromising the position they were in was- if he had; he would have thrown the other across the room. "And I can't see. My glasses look like sugar."

Pale fingers clenched as the other tried to pull away. "Geroff!" he spluttered, and, finding his escape harder then he liked, gave up. He glanced down at the pink and white glasses and grinned. He licked both the lenses and stared at Harry's eyes that where appearing as he licked more and more of the taste topping off of the other. "Can you see now?" he asked, and tried to escape once again. Blinking a little at the tongue lashing his glasses, Harry nodded. He let go of the other boy, leaping up as soon as he could, making flour and sugar pour off him like a fountain. This, he decided, must be an odd sight. The House elves had disappeared- he'd wondered why the kitchen was so quiet. Hearing the timer of the oven go off, he started. Oh yeah, there was a reason they were there...

Grey eyes watched as Harry moved over to the oven, and Slytherin's king also remembered the reason for being here. He was happy to have the use of both arms again and strolled over to their cookies, looking into the oven at the cream coloured treats. Harry slapped him away. "Go and make more icing, Malfoy. You're the git who poured it all over me." He put the tray up so it could cool off, before going to help with the icing making. "Pink again?" he asked. He found it amusing that the blond couldn't find any other food dye colours.

"Unfortunately..." Malfoy snarled, and carelessly poured each of his ingredients into the bowl once more. "You shouldn't have attacked me with sugar then..." He grumbled, but wasn't in a foul mood to be truthful. Just acting unhappy for the attention seeking side of him. Harry frowned, buying it. He hesitated, just watching the other for a moment. He then shrugged it off, saying coolly- "You're the one who covered me in flour." Taking the spoon from the blond, he started to stir the pink mixture. "Here," he told him after a few minutes of silence. "You can put that on them now."

Draco drizzled the icing onto the round plump cookies and sighed when he finished. "Perfection," he muttered, and glanced at the icing drowned cookies with a small smile. "We should go into the baking business together!" the blond joked, having great fun with the making of said baked cookies. Harry snorted with laughter- Malfoy seemed to be good at making him do that. "The people from Workplace Health And Safety Department would ban us from doing business, with the state our kitchen would be in," he told him in a resigned tone. Where were those dratted house elves when you needed them? There was no way the boys would be able to clean all of this up, even with magic... The place was huge!

"Well it can be a special offer- come buy cookies: we have food fights by the hour!" Draco said, imagining the marketing scheme with a grimace. "They join in and they get their cookies, the fight can be free of charge or we could get people to pay a knut or something?" He poked his tongue out and carved a smiley face on one of the biscuits with his pointer finger. Snorting, Harry put the biscuits down on the bench. "Still the Workplace Safety issues," he reminded him. The house elves were starting to pile back in, sensing the all clear. "Hey, Malfoy... we're going to have to clean up before we go. Don't want people to think we attacked each other with flour... Oh, by the way- which one of us won on the Astronomy Tower?" He smirked before pulling out his wand.

Draco too smirked, and went to grab out his wand, not seeming to be able to find it in his pockets. "Um… I did- little Bat Bogey Hex finished you off." He said this with a hurried grin and began to scramble around the kitchen, looking under tables and inside cupboards for his magical stick. "Seen my wand?" he asked, getting a little panicky. Harry growled, twirling the 'lost' wand in his fingers. "Who won?" Smirking, he waited to see if Draco would notice Harry had not his own wand in his fingers, but Draco's. His own wand was tucked safely away in his pocket. "Bat bogey hex? After spending so long with Ginny Weasley? I'm surprised they bought that. I can block one of those in my sleep."

Draco looked up at him and then noticed his black wand twirled between slender fingers. "Give it back…" he ran over to him and pounced, the wand travelling off under one of the counters. "Aw man…" He sighed, and moved off to the counter, not daring to stick his hand under it in case a hairy spider might just happen to bite his finger off or something. Harry smirked, and pulled his own wand out, muttering 'accio!' under his breath, watching the wood fly back to his fingers. He wondered if Draco had noticed the movement or not. Either way, he was having fun.

"Don't make me trounce you a third time." The blond glared at him from his position on the floor. "Something'll come out of it this time, like a black eye for instance. And it won't be my own." He stood up and put his hands on his hips. "The wand Potter…" Draco put his right arm out, his left hand still attached to his hip.

"You look like one of those Muggle supermodels when you do that." He handed him the wand, smirking. "Real hot, Malfoy." Casting a quick cleaning spell over both of them, he looked around for the tray of cookies, and was greeted by a house elf handing him a white box. "Oh, here, Malfoy." He handed him the biscuits, smiling hesitantly.

"Hey!" He grumbled and then stopped. "Wait, 'real hot' Malfoy? Shouldn't that be: super hot, sexy, fantastic, luscious Malfoy to you?" He gave a pretend blow a kiss to the 'crowd' and then took up his cookies lovingly. "Mmm… They smell great." He closed his eyes as he spoke and then snapped them open to help Harry clean up.

Snorting- he didn't really expect that, did he? Harry wasn't sure, really- Harry cleaned them up properly, and left the kitchen. Lunch break- they could blend in with the other students. "Malfoy," he hissed. "Look- Slytherins. Go now. I'll see you later."

The blonde frowned slightly at having to leave Harry behind. "Bye Potter," he snarled out convincingly, still feeling some icing caught somewhere between his robes.

"What were you with him for?" Pansy asked with a sneer. Draco assumed the time they had spent away from one another had cooled her down and made her happy to come back to him.

"Nothin'," he muttered, trying to be casual. "The guys a git, he was showing of to his fan club again, so I showed him how to make the crowd go wild my way."

Pansy smirked. "I would have loved to see that." She said this hanging off him as they sat down. Malfoy nodded to Crabbe and Goyle who were even more secluded, spending more time with each other than before, and becoming less dependant on Malfoy to have a life. Harry sighed after watching the Slytherins, and went to catch up with Ginny and Luna. He decided that Ron and Hermione deserved what little time they had together. Ginny's reaction was about the same as Pansy's.

"Harry, why were you in the kitchens with the ferret?"

"Oh, I went to get something to eat, and he was there..." Not a complete lie, he excused himself. "I, erm… just left… he just got there, and I just left." He shrugged. Ginny watched him closely, but seemed satisfied. She giggled suddenly. "Iced cookies?" She could smell it on him. "I didn't know you liked them."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well…" They went to sit down at the table, Ginny piling up the plate, Harry protesting, and Luna smiling down on the scene.

Damn, jealousy again. What was it with red-headed Weasley number nine? Draco tried to keep his attention on anything but Ginny force-feeding Harry. What was it with him and looking over at Potter as if he was a god? 'You don't like him that way, remember? You're hardly even friends.'

Pansy wrapped her arm around Draco and, as always, copied Big Red Nine. "Eat this," she said, shoving a shelled prawn into his hand.

"Ugh, sea food," he cursed, and swallowed it reluctantly. His eyes travelled to the roast pork and he carved some off for himself, drizzling it with gravy- that should shut her up- he had enough pig on his plate to feed a small army. Across the hall, the raven haired boy was watching the blond as well, smirking slightly, copying him. Pork and gravy… that was good enough to eat. He piled some onto his plate, taking a mouthful. For some reason, he was rather hungry today, much to Ron and Hermione's delight, and to Ginny's surprise. He didn't know why he was so hungry- but he didn't really care. It wasn't as if he would get fat anytime soon, he thought humourlessly. Taking another mouthful of the meat, he wondered what he had next class, and for some reason, hoping it was with Slytherin.

"Now," Pansy said, watching him chew his food with hope in her eyes. "You should get some vegetables in your system." She put a pile of mashed potatoes to the side of his plate, and then smothered the potatoes with gravy. Draco didn't seem too happy with the potatoes, but he took a few mouthfuls of the white fluff. "No more," the blond male muttered, feeling slightly sick in his stomache. "Do you remember what class with have?" he asked, staring at the black haired female.

"Um, transfiguration with the stupid Gryfs' right?" Pansy asked, and the others nodded, all looking like they'd rather clean a toilet with their tongue than spend an hour stuck with the brave red-clad troupe.

"Ginny, what do we have next?"

"Transfiguration with the snakes," supplied Ron. Hermione looked at him in mild indignation, but didn't do anything else.

"Oh, okay." Harry finished up half of what was on his plate, making the red headed girl next to him smile. Pushing the plate away, he heard Ron moaning about something to Hermione.

"She's the one who came up with the inter house relations program! Of course we'll have to associate with the Slytherins!"

"Oh, honestly Ronald, it's not that bad!" Hermione huffed, and Ginny nodded, thinking of Blaise, blushing a little, to the amusement of Harry.

Draco moved off to the stairs and travelled up to Transfiguration block. He was the first one there but his own particular fan-club followed, and he was stuck with sixth and seventh years all dressed with green and black. He would give anything to just be himself and hang out with Potter, without having the problem of a Slytherin dorm bashing after, but nothing he could do to prevent it left him feeling slightly lonely.

He glanced at one of the other Slytherin's watches- something he sneered at since it was of muggle manufacture- and got a little worried. If Harry was late then he would lose house points, and then a possible detention would ensue, thanks to missing fifteen minutes of his potions class. But then- if he skipped off and came back late, he'd get one too and they could spend time together- if luck was on his side.

"Hang on guys, bathroom," he mumbled, and shuffled off around the corner just to wait, and think.

Harry bolted up the stairs to Transfiguration, almost faceplanting as he slammed into somebody. "Agh, sorry!" He picked his stuff up, ready to start his bolt again; knowing he only had five minute to get there- wait. Five minutes? He was less than a thirty second walk from the place...

Draco needed a watch, but could hear the rest of the student population shuffle into class. That meant he would be at least a few minutes late, and would probably get a nice detention for it, hopefully with Harry and doing the same thing and all… He slid down the wall and searched through his bag for something that would waste five minutes of his pitiful life. Nothing- it seemed that he was fresh out of time-wasting materials.

Running off past the girl he ran into, Harry spotted Malfoy. "Draco!" he hissed. "We're going to be late…" He stopped, panting, to watch the Slytherin. "I don't fancy a detention with McGonagall, myself," he informed him. "So move it!" Shoving the haphazardly thrown books into his book bag, he wondered how he'd get away with walking into a classroom with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, Ferret Boy, worlds biggest spoiled brat, etc.

Rolling his eyes at Harry, Draco did as the other wished but pulled out his wand so it seemed more convincing and what get him in more trouble. "Duel into transfiguration Potter?" he asked, and winked, trying to make his intentions known.

The more excuses he had to spend time with Harry the better or easier it was, as he knew he was clinging onto poor excuses as it was. Maybe he should get them both into more detentions; so more time is spent together? He didn't dwell on his thoughts and pushed Harry through the transfiguration door getting half way through his proclaimed curse before Professor McGonagall cut in, her lips barely visible. Harry's wand was out, and he had a snarl on his face. "You'll pay for that, Malfoy! "Expelliarmus!" He caught the wand, throwing it to the floor, and lunging at the taller boy.

"Boys!" McGonagall cut in again, obviously appalled. "Twenty points from each of your houses, and a weeks worth of detention! Potter! Muggle fighting! That is simply unacceptable! You will apologise to Mr Malfoy, and take your seats! Which, unfortunately, are together!"

Harry turned red as he felt several pairs of eyes on him- Hermione's disgraced, Ron's amused, and the glares from several Slytherins. He made a show of grunting an apology, and slamming into his seat up the front, where he found a few silver goblets between the two desks.

"Right! You will be transfiguring the goblets into piles of biscuits- edible ones!"

Not able to help himself, Harry's eyes took on an evil gleam.

"The incantation is on the board."

Reading through it, he smiled. All you had to do was say the spell, make the wand movement, and think of the type of biscuit you wanted. Simple.

Draco lifted himself off the floor and brushed down his robes. A whole week? Wow, much better then he thought it would be. He sat himself down beside Potter, acting as if this was a task he'd rather avoid, and moved his chair a little way away, feeling Slytherin eyes on the back of his head. He moaned slightly at the thought of even more biscuits, enough already waiting to be eaten in his bag. Maybe some almond choc chip, or going beyond biscuits and seeing if he could make some sort of cake thing? The blonde's mind raced with possibilities of food and he glanced at Harry with a hidden smile. He leaned back on his chair, wand poised in his hand. He felt like white chocolate, but he also wanted banana… decisions, decisions. Harry had lifted his wand, as well, though not transfiguring anything. He'd copied the few notes off the board onto a large piece of parchment, and silently severed the bottom off with his wand and a quick spell. Taking his quill, and dunking it into his inkpot, he smirked, scrawling something neatly across the page. 'I told you I'd rather avoid detention with her. So. What biscuits do we want? I want cake. Do you want chocolate mudcake? Or maybe a pavlova? I think the spell works for anything sweet... Biscuits are just easier. Maybe we can knock back the detention from cleaning out the bedpans in the hospital wing to something like trophy cleaning.' He slid the page across the desk, knowing no one else would see it. Grey eyes skimmed the note and he gave Harry a sideward glance. 'Pavlova sounds all right but… I'm allergic to meringue.' He wrote this back with his dark green inked quill. 'So why not mud cake?' He scribbled the question and then scribbled some more. 'And we can try to show off but I would like to keep our 'sentence' to a week, maybe if we're bad ass enough we can increase it to two.' He grinned sheepishly and handed the note back, staring at the goblet in front of them and checking it for any sign of cookie imitation. How can a goblet be a cookie anyway? Shouldn't it be something more- errm, round? Smirking back, Harry performed a silent spell, making a few mudcakes, and a pavlova. "Professor- is this right?"

'Hahaha Malfoy,' he wrote back. 'It's okay- McGonagall won't let us off that easily because we managed to show off.'

McGonagall looked delighted. "Very well- twenty points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. However, you are still to serve your detentions. And I asked for biscuits- no matter how advanced this is."

Harry nodded, and turned to Ginny and Blaise, handing them the pavlova. "Here, Gin."

Blaise glanced at the Pavlova and grinned. He cut a slice and passed it to Ginny trying not to go bright red in the process. Draco rolled his eyes at the young man and then looked at the note once more and rolled his eyes once more. 'Cut the chatter and use the cutting for the cake.' He flicked the note and it skidded to a stop in front of Harry. He ran a finger over the icing on top of the cake and licked it of his finger in amusement: theirs was better. Snorting, Harry divided the cake into slices, hovering one to Malfoy, before telling him, "You'd better want that detention..." And SPLAT. The cake hit him in the face. Snorting with laughter, and receiving horrified looks from his classmates, Harry said absently "Oops.. Sorry, Malfoy..."

Pieces of the cake dripped of his face and onto his lap. He sat in stunned silence his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Once Draco had collected himself, he grabbed up more of the cake and dumped it onto Harry's head, smearing cake all down his face and into his hand: the device he was using to smear cake around Potter's face. He had no idea where this had came from but before he could say the word 'cake' Blaise had taken it into his own to plop some pavlova onto Ginny's head and added cucumber pieces to make it look like she had animal ears. He grinned at her, and then looked back at Malfoy who was laughing devilishly. Harry looked furious, and Ginny looked dumbstruck. She cleaned herself off, and shook her head at the Slytherin. "No more from you, sir."

Harry, though, grabbed a handful of the cake, and slopped it into Malfoy's hair, with a smirk. McGonagall hadn't noticed Ginny and Blaise- she had noticed a distinctly cake covered Malfoy though. "HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY! You will both double your detentions! That is in nightly length AND in weeks! I have never seen such disgusting behaviour!"

As soon as she'd turned around, Ginny had scooped some of the mudcake from Harry's shoulder, and smeared it onto Blaise's face with a cheeky grin. Draco took up some pavlova and added a nice fake moustache to Harry's get up with a smirk. The rest of the class did not dare to add to the trend, and kept on multiplying their cookie stashes, Crabbe and Goyle's easily biggest, thanks to their greed.

Blaise shot Ginny a nasty look. Wiping it all off his face he flicked it back at her, droplets of the white meringue making it look like she had white freckles to go with all her brown ones. He stuck his tongue out, which made it look like a human cake was making faces at the spotty girl. Smirking, she poked her own tongue out, and licked half the cake off his face. "Nice," she told him with a smirk, before cleaning off her face, and going back to work.

"Oh, bugger off, Malfoy," Harry growled, smirking to the blond, though no one else would notice.

"MR POTTER! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE LANGUAGE! One more word from either of you and you will have detention for a MONTH!"

Harry was a little astounded at this predicament, but

shrugged it off, shoving Draco's face into the plate in

front of him.

"Okay, Professor. Sorry, Professor."

Blaise flushed red and turned away from Ginny shoving his head into his textbook. It wasn't a secret that he liked her, even the first years could probably guess it if they saw them together in a room long enough.

"Word." Draco spoke just before he got dunked into the cake and giant brown beard. "Nice." He raised an eyebrow at Harry and licked up most of the problematic cake. "My I go to the bathroom Miss?" He asked raising his hand and trying to wipe up some more of the cake that was covering his whole body. Harry was laughing, which pleased the Gryffindors, and infuriated the Slytherins, aside from Blaise, who wasn't paying much attention. "Yes, Professor, may we use the bathroom? I don't like Slytherin grit all over me."

Professor McGonagall fumed, and blocked off the door. "Never, in my whole life, have I had such a terrible hour! You two will clear yourselves up, and report straight after dinner to the Trophy Room. You will not leave until midnight. I want you both back here before that to clean up this mess!" She moved out of the way. "A month worth of detention. Together. Perhaps you will learn to be civil!"

Well, the proposition wasn't that terrible, so Draco decided that it'd have to do. "Yes Professor…" He pretended to sound hateful toward the idea, but grabbed up his bag and disappeared out the door. "Going to need to take my robes off and everything." He scowled, feeling cake pressed against his chest where it had rolled down his face and through his neck hole. He leaned against the wall, unsurprised to feel the disgusting squish of cake there as well, and crossed his arms, waiting for Harry with an unimpressed expression on his face. Harry was sniggering as he stepped out after the blonde boy. "You wanted detention," he reminded him with a shrug. "And I have to go up to my dorm to get clean clothes now." But he shoved the boy a piece of unspoiled chocolate cake. "Here." Shaking himself off, he muttered 'evanesco' to the mess on the floor. "I think Pansy wants my head on a platter," he admitted.

The blond laughed at him. "Well I'm going up to my dorm for a nice shower," he grumbled, and stuck his tongue out. "See ya later." He moved off to his dungeon dormitory. Looking around at the green and silver four-posters, he sighed and walked into the ensuite bathroom. He closed the door and removed his robes and underwear, and slipped into the shower, the warm water running over his face, which he cleaned with quick succession.


End file.
